


Wet Hot Summer Days

by Pamgie



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content, Smut, Summer Camp, Vegebulocracy 2019 Summer Prompts, vegebulocracy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamgie/pseuds/Pamgie
Summary: Vegeta Prince is a professor of Law at the state university and summers at his home on lake Winnebago. This summer would not be like the others. Capsule Corp buys the summer camp next door, and Vegeta's peaceful summer retreat becomes anything but.Written for the Vegebulocracy Summer 2019 prompts.Loosely based on the movie "Wet Hot American Summer". If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend you do. ;)





	1. Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> For these prompts, the characters will be loosely based on those from the movie Wet Hot American Summer.

**Day 1: Sun Bathing**

 

Vegeta was a man of solitude by nature, which is why he enjoyed spending his summers away from most civilization at his home on Lake Winnebago. He purposely bought the modest 3 bedroom home with a beautiful view of the lake from his back deck because it was secluded, and the nearest neighbor was at least a mile away.

The property next door was an abandoned summer camp, which had obviously been vacant for some time if the overgrown weeds as tall as a compact car were any indication. The grounds gave off an eerie horror movie vibe, a dozen or so cabins were lined up bordering a what used to be a large open square that he could only assume was used for games and activities. The cabin windows were all shuttered, though some of those were hanging off the hinges. The cedar shingles were chipped and some were covered in moss. The open square was no longer open but sprinkled with small tree saplings that no doubt started as seeds. The closest building to his property was a bigger version of the campers cabins. It had to be where the camp director would have resided. It was in about the same shape as the others.

He didn’t mind the dilapidated property, If it kept people away, then that’s all that mattered. His job as a professor at the state university a two hour drive away, more than met his quota on human interaction for the year.

It was a calm, quiet morning in mid May. Vegeta took a sip from his coffee mug while reading the local paper he picked up on his grocery run the other day, sitting on his deck at a small bistro table. The only sounds being the birds singing their morning songs. Everything was perfect.

Then, it all changed.

The quietude was replaced by the sounds of several large trucks barreling down the country road that led to his summer home. He lifted his gaze from the paper to the sliver of road he could see from his back deck through the dense foliage.

Two large utility trucks, one containing what looked to be tons of dirt, the other trailing large lawn equipment drove past his home and down several hundred feet, turning onto the drive leading to the abandoned summer camp.

He could hear the trucks parking and the voices of several men as they began to unload the vehicles.

Vegeta’s brow pinched as he watched the scene unfold. A few minutes later, a sleek black SUV raced down the road and quickly turned down the drive to the camp as well. He heard a car door slam and a woman’s voice echoing out over the water.

“Okay boys, this is it. Stage one is to clean up the exteriors. Dig up the weeds and trees, mulch and landscape. You have the plans I sent over?”

“Yes, Miss Briefs we’ll get started here right away.”

Plans? Did someone buy the old summer camp? This would not do. Vegeta was tempted to go over there to investigate. By the looks of things, it would seem he would be getting new neighbors this summer. He grunted out his dissatisfaction.

No, he wouldn’t lower himself to being a nosey Nancy just to satisfy his curiosity. He grabbed his mug and paper, quickly walking back through his sliding glass door and closing the windows.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A week had passed since the trucks and workmen had begun arriving daily at the camp. The noise level had gone from quiet and peaceful to absolute racket.

Vegeta was in his study attempting to work on his latest research when the jack hammering started. He pounded his fist on his mahogany desk, rattling his desktop and causing pens to clatter off onto the floor.

“Fuck this.” He muttered as he stomped out of his study and went to the bedroom to change. Moments later he emerged wearing a pair of dark grey mesh shorts and a navy blue compression tee, tying up his laces, he grabbed a bottle of water and headed out the front door into the fresh air of mid day. A run into town would do him some good.

The gentle breeze brushed against his face as the small town of Bayfield came into view. It was a quaint little town with a traditional Main Street lined with all the stores and businesses of the town. Vegeta slowed to a stop in front of the general store to take a swig from his water bottle, noticing it was nearly empty. After a few moments to catch his breath, he pushed open the door and walked inside.

The store was relatively small, with only a few aisles in the middle, one wall to his left was the freezer and refrigerated section. Vegeta found the biggest water bottle he could find then went to the counter. He had to grunt to get the clerk to notice him.

As he was paying, he saw the latest newspaper in the rack by the counter. He picked it up, eyeing the headline which immediately piqued his interest. He threw the paper on the counter as well.

“You know anything about who bought the old summer camp?” Vegeta figured if anyone would know it’d be the store clerk in front of him.

The clerk finally met Vegeta’s sharp gaze, then looked down to the paper on the counter. “Oh, I suppose you’ve seen some things happenin’ over there huh?” The clerk replied

“Obviously. So do you know what’s going on?”

The middle aged woman behind the counter frowned at the sarcasm coming from her patron’s mouth before answering.

“Word has it that Capsule Corporation bought it. You know, the biggest tech company in the state. Though I don’t know why they’d buy an old overgrown camp in our little town. Doesn’t make sense. I haven’t read the paper yet though.”

She gave Vegeta his change then handed over the water and paper. He nodded, giving his thanks for the intel, then walked back outside, finding a bench a few feet from the store front.

Sitting down, he opened up the paper and began to read the headline article. The main picture was of a young woman with bright blue hair standing next to an old man with purple hair and glasses, both smiling warmly for the camera. The headline read “Capsule Corp comes to town”.

Apparently the founder, Trunks Briefs bought the camp with the intent to revitalize it and make it a place for kids to learn about the sciences and enjoy the summer, with opportunities for possible internships at his company for older youths.

Vegeta looked back to the picture of the two, focusing on the woman. She was Dr Briefs daughter Bulma Briefs. A doctor of physics and engineering in her own right. She would be spearheading the venture. He had to admit, the woman was certainly attractive, and had an impressive resume if this article was anything to go by.

Finishing the article, he tucked the paper under his arm, picked up his water and made his way back to his home, hoping the worst of the loud work would be done for the day.

As he was running down the dirt road, the camp came into view. They had already cleared several large trees and were in the process of re-paving the drive, hence all the jack hammering earlier that afternoon. With his attention elsewhere he didn’t hear the sound of crunching gravel and dirt until it was almost too late.

The same black SUV that he had seen earlier was speeding down the road and making to turn onto the driveway towards the camp. Vegeta froze like a deer in headlights as the car came barreling towards him, the driver suddenly realizing there was a person in the way slammed on her breaks, causing the tires to squeal. It stopped just in the knick of time with just a few feet to spare.

Vegeta got his bearings and swiftly moved towards the driver side of the vehicle, motioning for the driver to roll down the window.

“What the hell woman! You almost ran me over!” He yelled then realized who it was behind the wheel. It was the Briefs woman from the paper. She was more beautiful than the picture in the article portrayed. Her cerulean eyes looked back at him in shock and concern, rimmed by thick dark lashes. Her matching hair was braided and hung over one shoulder. He could see her hands gripping the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry sir. Are you okay? I didn’t hit you did I?” Her voice was smooth and warm, filled with worry.

“No, but you nearly did. Watch where you’re going next time!” He barked out. He didn’t mean it to come out so harshly, but he was a little shaken from the ordeal.

The woman was taken aback by his gruff tone but didn’t let it affect her. “Of course, I’m terribly sorry mister…”

“Vegeta. Vegeta Prince.” He supplied.

“Hello Vegeta. I’m Bulma Briefs, my family just bought this camp. We’re sprucing it up and our first batch of campers will be here in a few weeks.” She reached her hand through the open window for a handshake.

He hesitated for a moment, then took her smaller, slender hand in his slightly more calloused one. She smiled warmly at him which unnerved him.

“You know, I don’t normally almost run over someone I just met. You sure you’re alright?”

“Having just met you, I would have no way of knowing that, but yes, I’m alright.”

Bulma’s eyes crinkled at the corners and she laughed lightly. “You’re funny! Are you a local? Do you live around here?”

Vegeta nodded towards the direction of his home. “I’m your neighbor. My house is just down the way there.”

Bulma looked to her right through the car’s windshield, squinting to see the outline of an A frame log house through the trees.

“No kidding! Well, I’m sure we’ll see each other around then. Nice to meet you Vegeta!”

“Indeed. Likewise, Bulma.”

She rolled up her window and waited for him to step away before she continued down the driveway towards the camp. Vegeta watched until she made it to the parking area, then continued on the last several yards to his place.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Several days had passed since their initial encounter and Vegeta found that she was indeed living on the campgrounds. As he sat on his deck with his morning cup of coffee, he would see her milling about here and there, talking with the workers, or doing some of the work herself. For better or worse, he now had a clearer view of camp since they got rid of a lot of overgrowth, including several trees that were apparently diseased.

Today was no different. He walked out onto his back deck, coffee in one hand and his curriculum for the coming academic year in the other. He had just finished his morning workout, and considering the intense heat already palpable in the air, he had forgone wearing a shirt.

Setting everything down on the table and taking a seat himself, he chanced a glance towards the camp, then did a double take.

There she was. The woman. Except today she was sitting in a sun lounger in plain view of his house, wearing a swimsuit that obviously wasn’t used for swimming, the bright pink bandeau top and high cut bottoms did nothing to conceal her figure, which is what he assumed she was going for anyway. She had a laptop on her lap, and a small table with some kind of fruity looking concoction sitting atop.

Vegeta quickly took a sip of his coffee, obstructing his view of the alluring scene. She was much closer to his property than he was comfortable with. And now that he thought about it, from the looks of it, her location was bordering on his property line.

He would have to rectify that. Standing, he began the trek down his deck stairs and towards the woman who wasn’t even aware of his presence at the moment. He had to let her know she wasn’t on camp property. It had nothing to do with the fact that a small part of him actually wanted to speak with her, nothing at all.

He was merely a foot or two away from her, and she was still oblivious to his presence, so engrossed in her work, her mouth was scrunched up in concentration. It was an endearing look on her.

Vegeta grunted to get her attention.

“AAAHGGH!” Bulma shrieked in surprise as her computer jumped in her lap. She scrambled to make sure it didn’t fall to the ground. Then put a hand to her chest to calm her pounding heart, and looked over to see Vegeta staring blankly back at her.

Whatever elegance and grace he pictured her having was immediately thrown out the window after that display.

“You scared the shit outta me!” She exclaimed while she raked her eyes down his bared muscular chest and back up to his face.

The once over didn’t go unnoticed by Vegeta, and he allowed the smallest of smirks to form on his face before responding.

“I would hope that’s not the case.”

Her nose scrunched up in disgust but was quickly followed by a melodious laugh. “Ew, gross. Totally not, I assure you, just an expression.” She set her computer on the table next to her and swung her legs over the lounge chair so she could better face him.

They were still a few feet apart, but with Vegeta standing and her sitting on the lounge just six inches off the ground it gave him the perfect view of her cleavage, which he was doing his damndest not to look at.

“So, what brings you over to Camp Capsule?”

One thick eyebrow rose in response. “Is that what you’re calling this place now?”

“Well yea, I admit it’s not super original considering my family’s company is Capsule Corp, but I thought it would be appropriate given the circumstances.”

“Hm.” He hummed out. “Did you realize you happen to be sunbathing on my property?”

The surprised look on her face told him all he needed to know.

“No, actually. I thought this was camp property.”

“Well it’s not. My property line extends all the way out to these maple trees over here.” He motioned to two giant maples a few feet behind her that were almost blocking the sun from her position.

“Do you have a problem with me working out here? It’s a little more quiet than right outside my cabin. The workers are finishing up the camper cabin’s exteriors today, but it’s so nice out I just really wanted to work outside.”

“I’ve noticed. This used to be quite the tranquil place until you lot came rumbling in.”

Bulma giggled. “Not much of a people person are you?”

“You’re perceptive, woman.”

“So, is it alright if I stay? I won’t make a racket, I promise.” She beamed her biggest smile up at him.

Vegeta shifted his weight from foot to foot. “I…..suppose it’s alright. Just don’t be a bother, I have things to do that require my complete concentration.”

“You got it!” Bulma saluted him, then picked up her laptop and got back to her work.

Vegeta grumbled his thanks, then made his way back to his house.

The conversation didn’t go exactly as he planned, he had wanted to make her move back to the camp property, but he had to admit that their brief encounter wasn’t too unpleasant. He couldn’t remember the last time he actually enjoyed conversing with someone of the opposite sex. It both excited and unnerved him.

This would be one interesting summer.


	2. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on this one. Enjoy!

Prompt 2: Fireflies

 

It was hotter than she thought it would be as she began setting up the meeting space. Even though they had remodeled the main office including a new AC and windows, the air still felt stifling to her. After she set out the last Capsule Corp tablet and bottled water, she walked down the short hallway towards the office and the supply closet door to her left, hoping that there was some kind of fan in there. Luckily there was, though it looked ancient. Bulma hoped that it would do the job. 

As she was setting up the fan and looking around for a suitable outlet, she heard the bell above the door chime, signaling the first arrivals. 

Bulma brushed her blue fringe from her face, it having stuck to her forehead due to working all morning, even in the air conditioned office. Her eyes lit up at seeing who had just walked through the door. 

“Hi Guys! Welcome!” She quickly crossed the room and enveloped each man in a friendly hug. 

“Hey Bulma! Long time no see!” A tall muscular man wearing a sleeveless orange shirt and matching pants greeted her, his hair spiking out in several directions just like Bulma remembered. 

“I know! It’s been far too long. I’m so glad you two could make it.” She looked to her left to see her other longtime friend Krillin who smiled warmly back at her, his bald head shining slightly from the sweat of being outside. 

Krillin smiled brightly in return. “Well, it took some time to get my schedule sorted out, but I’m glad to be here! This should be fun!”

“I’m glad you’re here too. Take a seat guys! We can catch up after the meeting.” Bulma gestured towards the tables in the center of the room and the two men walked towards a pair of seats. 

It didn’t take long for several more people to file into the conference room, all taking their seats and greeting one another. Bulma had purposely chosen several of her friends to be camp counselors not only because it would be fun to spend several weeks together, but also each one had special skills that fit in perfectly with her ideas for this new camp. 

As she sat down in her seat and looked around at all the familiar faces, she noticed one chair remained empty. 

Everyone was there, except for one person. The person Bulma knew the least out of all of them, but this guy came as a recommendation from Goku, and she trusted him implicitly so the man couldn’t be all bad-though him being late wasn’t a good sign. 

“Goku, where’s Raditz?” Bulma asked, looking out the window as if he would appear at any moment. 

“Huh?” Goku looked around and scratched his head. “Not sure. He said he’d be here.”

Bulma sighed. “Well, we’ll have to get started without him. If everyone could pull up the calendar app on your Capsule pads we can get started…” 

Before she could elaborate, the sound of an engine came roaring down the road, getting louder by the second. It was followed by a crash, which had everyone standing and rushing to the windows of the office to get a better look, Bulma included. 

The only thing out there was a lone beat up motorcycle, the leather on the seat even peeling apart and faded by the sun. It was sitting lopsided on the ground, the engine making a clicking noise. 

The door to the main office was kicked open and in strode a tall well built man with a long mane of dark hair and the cheesiest smirk Bulma had ever seen. 

“Hey. I’m here for the summer camp or somethin’.”

Low murmurs could be heard from the rest of the counselors as Bulma walked right up to the man. 

“Raditz, I assume? You’re late, the meeting started at 11am.”

“So, I’m here now ain’t I? Let’s get this fucking show on the road.” He replied nonchalantly as he took the empty seat next to Goku and not so gently began scrolling through the apps on the tablet in front of him.  
“Ugh, how crude! Watch your language, we’re going to be working with kids!” A woman with Raven hair pulled up into a tight bun scoffed. 

“Lady, if you think these kids don’t swear, you’ve got another thing comin’.” Raditz replied, smirking slightly as he took in the woman’s appearance. 

“The name is Chi Chi, and I don’t doubt they do, but it’s our job to be good examples for them.” 

“Huh, is that what we’re supposed to do?” 

“Okay, okay, now that everyone’s here, let’s just get started. Chi, you two can sort- whatever this is, out later alright?”

Chi Chi frowned back at her friend, but nodded in understanding. 

“So if everyone can open their calendar apps on the Capsule tablet, you’ll see the schedule for camp for the next 4 weeks. Everything is color coded according to departments. You’ll also notice your assigned cabins, I have you bunking with the kids, though you will have your own separate room in the cabin.”

Bulma heard some groaning about the last part and she smirked slightly, knowing it wasn’t an ideal situation for the mostly late twenty somethings that sat around her at that moment, but it couldn’t be helped. 

“So Chi Chi you’re bunking in the Einstein cabin, Goku you’ll be in the Bohr cabin, Krillin you’re in Faraday Cabin, Raditz you’re in the Curie cabin, Eighteen you’ve got the Kaku cabin, and Launch you’ll actually have your own room in the infirmary.”

More groaning could be heard as people complained about Launch not having to bunk with kids, while the woman in question flipped her dark blue hair over her shoulder and smiled sweetly, seemingly oblivious to the protests of her fellow counselors. 

“I’ve included a map on each of your tablets as well so you can find your way around. We’ve pretty much kept the layout of the camp the same as the previous owners, but we have two new buildings. A science hall where we have all of our labs and an observatory that you most likely saw on your way in. Feel free to explore the grounds after the meeting and get yourself familiar with where everything is.” 

“Oh and one more thing, and this I promise you’ll like.” Bulma winked. “The camper cabins have been outfitted with an adjoining bathroom that accommodates the number of campers and counselors in each one. The way this place was set up, you had to walk to the community showers and toilets in a separate building. You’re welcome by the way.”

“So you all know your roles by now, and your schedules are also set up in the calendar on the tablet as well. If you have any questions let me know. Each day breakfast is at 8:30, Lunch at 12pm and Dinner at 5:30pm. We’ll start our official counselor training tomorrow morning at 9am, so you have the day to unpack and relax. Feel free to swim in the lake if you’d like.”

Everyone began filing out of the office and as Bulma began to pack up her materials she saw a shadow cast over her. She looked up to see the two Son brothers smiling down at her. She had forgotten how tall Goku was, it had been several years since she’d last seen him, and his brother was no different in that department either. 

“What’s up guys?” She greeted as she put her things into a slim briefcase and grabbed her bottle of water. 

“Raditz here says that’s Vegeta’s place next door? You didn’t tell me he lived up here!”

Bulmas surprised eyes met those of her longtime friend. “Vegeta-you two know Vegeta? I just met him for the first time myself about two weeks ago.”

“Oh yea, Vegeta and I go way back.” Raditz answered, elongating the end of the sentence. “We’ve been friends since high school, but I haven’t spoken with him in awhile. Now that he’s a law professor, he doesn’t have as much free time.”

Raditz looked out the window as he said, “I knew this area looked familiar. I’ve been up to his place a few times.”

“Wow, small world.” Bulma was truly surprised by this connection, She’d been friends with Goku since they were kids, and never once had she seen Vegeta. Though when she thought about it, she only saw Raditz a handful of times and Goku had to practically remind her that he had a brother.

 

“Sure is! Well, I guess we’ll see ya around camp then huh?” Goku waved as he and his brother walked out of the office. 

“Small world indeed.” She said to herself as she finished putting away the folding tables and chairs and moving the cushioned seats back into place. Their meeting space was actually the waiting area for the main office. She was about to leave when she felt vibrations against her upper thigh. Fishing the device out of her pocket, she saw that she recognized the caller. 

“Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corp, how may I help you?” Even though she knew who was on the other line, it was still her company cell phone and the greeting had become so ingrained in her psyche that she found she answered her personal phone like that too sometimes. 

“Oh hello Bulma, it’s Tien, how are you?”

“I’m doing just fine, how have you been? Getting excited for camp to start?”

“I’m doing well thank you. And actually that’s the reason I’m calling. I was so excited to teach copyright and patent law this summer….”

Bulma’s stomach twisted in nervousness, she didn’t miss the way he said the last sentence in past tense. 

“What’s up Tien? No need to sugar coat it.” Her voice sounded a bit harsh, but she was bracing herself for the inevitable. 

“I-I guess not. Well, a big case came up at the firm. They need me to help litigate. I tried to remind them I had taken a few weeks leave, but the partners didn’t seem to care. Kame House really needs this case Bulma. According to Roshi it’s every hand on deck. I’m so sorry.”

And there it was. Everything had been going so smoothly. She had been able to procure some amazingly brilliant people for this endeavor, and Tien Shinhan was one of those people. If one is going to be an inventor, they need to know the basics of patent and copyright law. Bulma had found that out the hard way a few years back. She wanted these kids to have every opportunity to become the next generations geniuses, inventors, chemists, physicists and astronomers. Now she would have to find a replacement, and her mind was drawing a blank at the moment. 

“That’s alright Tien, I know how work can be. If anything changes you’ll let me know right?” She responded as professionally as she could.

“Of course. Thanks for understanding Bulma. Take care, I’ll take to you later.”

“I will, you too. Bye.” 

She ended the call and placed her phone on the front desk. She leaned her elbows on the surface, cradling her head in her hands. Camp started in 5 days, and now she was down one instructor. It wasn’t the end of the world, of course, but she wanted everything to be perfect. This was her baby this summer and she never put any less than one hundred and ten percent into any of her projects, and this would be no exception. 

Now she had to find someone to replace Tien and on very short notice. Did she even know any other lawyers? Let alone ones who were proficient in patent and copyright law? 

Bulma picked her phone up once more and started scrolling through her contacts. She could see if one of her father’s attorneys would be available. Then again, he only hired the best of the best. They undoubtedly were busy. 

She kept racking her brain for any ideas, when it dawned on her. Raditz had mentioned Vegeta was a law professor. He didn’t say what he specialized in, but maybe there was a chance? She looked out the window behind the front desk towards the cabin that belonged to her elusive neighbor. 

It wouldn’t hurt to ask him right?

Granted she knew next to nothing about the man and could count on one hand the number of times they actually conversed in the month or so that she’d been staying up here, she had to do something, and this was her only option. 

Her mind was made up. She would go over there and be charming, and go through her spiel and then he would agree to teach a few classes at her camp, maybe they could even become friends? Anything was possible. Since she didn’t see him around much, she would wait until evening to make her move. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was nearing nine at night, the sun was low on the horizon, blanketing the surrounding trees in a deep orange hue. Bulma stepped out of her cabin, a bottle of malbec in her hand. She didn’t normally bring wine to business meetings, but then again, this wasn’t your typical meeting, it was in someone’s home, and it wasn’t even scheduled, he had no idea she was coming and it was bordering on being too late. The only clue he was even home were the open windows and a floor lamp that was lit just inside. As she began her trek to the man’s home she noticed what appeared to be floating lights against the dark green of the forest foliage. She took a slight detour towards the glowing orbs and as she got closer she saw more and more of them. They were fireflies Bulma realized, as they seemed to do an elegant dance in the air. From the amount of heat and humidity they had so early this summer, she wasn’t surprised to find so many of them. It was a beautiful sight indeed. 

 

Continuing on her way to Vegeta’s home she walked up the steps of his back deck, since it was closer than walking all the way around to the front of his property, Bulma smoothed out the fabric of her sleeveless mint green blouse and knocked on the wood frame of his sliding glass door. 

His head immediately turned toward the sound. Someone was knocking at his deck door. At this hour? He had just finished cleaning up after a delicious steak dinner and had sat down by the bay window with an article on the latest supreme court verdict. 

Vegeta grumbled and walked over to his sliding glass doors and pulled back the blinds just enough for him to see the person on the other side, not sure what to expect. 

His eyes widened marginally at seeing the Briefs woman smiling warmly at him, a bottle of wine in her hand. The sunset behind her created an otherworldly amber glow around her figure and shining through her cerulean hair. 

“Hi,I’m not interrupting anything am I? I realize it’s getting late, but I was hoping we could discuss something? I come bearing gifts.” She lifted the wine bottle up, her smile widening slightly. 

He realized he was taking too long to respond when her smile faded just a little bit. Vegeta wasn’t used to women coming to his home unannounced, beautiful ones at that. He would be a fool to turn her away. 

He nodded, unlocking the door and ushered her inside. 

“Thanks, it won’t take long, I promise.” Bulma said as she walked inside, admiring the interior of the home. The A frame log cabin was warm and inviting if not a little spartan. The living and dining area was to her right, and to her left was a state of the art kitchen with stainless steel appliances and granite countertops. She strode towards the kitchen to set down her wine on the island. The living and dining area were decorated in browns and navy blues. Two leather couches sat on either side of a fireplace with a red and blue area rug between. Bookshelves lined the wall to the left of the fireplace with a bay window and a recliner that matched the couches sat by the floor lamp she now realized she saw as she walked up to the home. Towards the front door she noticed a spiral staircase that led to the second level which was a loft type area that had an open view of the living area below. 

Bulma walked over and took a seat on one of the couches. “Nice place you’ve got here.” 

Vegeta picked up the wine and got two glasses from his cupboard near the sink, and began pouring them each a glass. 

“Thanks.” He handed her a wine glass and took a seat across from her on the other couch. 

“I see you’re not one for idle chit chat huh?”

He smirked slightly. “You’re very observant Ms. Briefs.”

“You can call me Bulma. My employees call me Ms. Briefs.” She swirled the wine in her glass and smelled the bouquet before taking a sip, relishing in the warmth that spread as the wine went down her throat. “Though, that is in fact why I’m here.”

One thick eyebrow rose in clear interest. “Is that so?”

“I have a proposition for you. I heard from one of my camp counselors that you are a professor of law? Where do you teach?”

Deciding to humor her, since he really had no idea where all of this was going, he responded. “West City University. I’m the head of the department there actually.”

Bulma’s eyes lit up with excitement. “Really? Do you happen to have any experience with patent and copyright law?” 

“Enough to teach on the subject, yes. Why do you ask?” 

“It just so happens that I have an opening for an instructor at my camp. And you would fit the bill quite nicely.” 

“I thought you were running a science camp?”

“I am, but part of that is being well rounded, and if any of these kids want to become inventors or make amazing discoveries, they’ll need to understand how to protect their work.”

“Makes sense. But why come to me? Don’t you have a variety of people to choose from considering your connections?”

Bulma smiled softly. “Well, yes and no. I do have the connections, but I don’t have the time to sort through everyone and most of them would be too busy anyway. Since you are literally our next door neighbor and happen to teach law, I think you’re a perfect fit. What do you say?”

Vegeta lifted the wine glass to his lips and took a generous drink, then sat the glass on it’s designated coaster on the coffee table in front of him, then gave her his full attention. 

“Do you know why I come up here?” He asked, looking straight at her with dark penetrating eyes. Bulma shifted her body so her legs were tucked underneath her, slightly uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze. 

“Enlighten me.” 

“I come to this peaceful retreat for privacy, for peace and quiet, to get away from the stress of teaching all year round. There are very few people that know about this place and I like to keep it that way. Why would I want to spend my precious free time doing the exact thing I’m taking a break from?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe you’d want to spend some time around other human beings? Get to know some new people?” She suggested, earning a scoff from the man across from her. 

“What’s in it for me?”

Ever the professional business woman, Bulma didn’t falter under the gruff response and intense aura vegeta was putting out. 

She tucked a lock of her blue hair behind her ear, seemingly nonchalant but on the inside she was a nervous wreck. This summer had to be perfect, and it wouldn’t be without her camp fully staffed. It would be a bonus too, to be able to work alongside the handsome mystery man sitting in front of her. She’d have to be blind to not notice the man’s rugged good looks. His chiseled jaw, the way his tee shirt stretched deliciously over his torso and barely contained his thick biceps.  
She heard Vegeta grunt to get her attention and she realized she had been daydreaming about the man while sitting just a few feet away from him. How embarrassing!

Bulma cleared her throat and ignored the knowing look he was throwing her way. 

“Well, for one you would be paid for your time, generously I might add. Second, you’ll get to spend the next few weeks working with your old friend Raditz and his brother Goku. Raditz says it’s been a while since the two of you have seen one another. It would be a good opportunity to catch up.”

His smirk disappeared in an instant and his body tensed up in surprise. “Raditz? Raditz is working for you? And his brother? Did you say Goku? Raditz’s brother is Kakarot” 

“I can assure you the two men working for me are Raditz and Goku, and they are brothers. Are you interested in the position?” Her eyes held a hopeful gleam that made Vegeta uncomfortable. 

He took a large sip from his glass, nearly emptying it, the silence in the room was deafening and Bulma was getting nervous the longer it took him to respond. 

Finally, he locked eyes with her. “I’ll consider it.”

Her face lit up with excitement. “Really!? That’s great!”

“Calm down woman, I didn’t say I’d do it. I’ll consider it. I’ll let you know of my decision by tomorrow. What’s the best number to reach you?”

 

Bulma’s smile softened a bit. “I understand. Thank you for your time and I look forward to hearing from you tomorrow then. Here’s my card, my number’s on there..” She stood and made her way to the door with Vegeta following. 

“Have a good night.” She spoke as she toed her flats back on.

He nodded in response. “Thank you for the wine.” 

“Of course, my pleasure. Good night Vegeta.”

He closed the sliding door and pulled the drapes closed as well then ran his hand over his face. 

Well, out of everything that visit could have been he was not expecting a job offer. The whole point of coming to his summer home was to get away from the stress of academia. Did he really want to teach a class to campers? 

The woman did have a point, it might do him some good to socialize with actual humans, one of those being Raditz. Of all people he was curious as to how Raditz got involved in this summer camp thing. If he was working at the camp it must mean he would either be staying there or in town somewhere. If he agreed to do the class or seminar or whatever the woman wanted, he would at least get to spend a little time with an old friend, no matter how exhausting that friend could sometimes be from what he remembered. It had been a few years since he even saw the irreverent man. 

Vegeta decided to sleep on it and see how he felt about it in the morning. He grabbed the wine bottle off the counter and corked it, setting it in the wine rack built into his cabinets, then made his way to bed. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The morning found him staring at the ceiling of his bedroom while the suns rays peeked through his blinds. He had made up his mind. Reaching over to his nightstand he grabbed the card he had placed there the night before as well as his cellphone, Capusle Corps’ logo staring back at him. 

He dialed, then waited, and waited. Just when he was about to hang up, she answered. 

“Bulma Briefs.” 

“Yes, hello-Bulma. This is Vegeta. I’ve made my decision.”

“Good Morning. Great! So will you be joining camp capsule this summer?” 

The cheeriness in her voice was too much for him at this early hour, but he didn’t comment on it. Instead he got straight to the point, as he always did. 

“Yes, I’ll do it.”


End file.
